1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a remaining fuel amount display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel tank is typically provided with a fuel sender (remaining fuel amount detection unit) which detects a remaining fuel amount. Since the fuel sender detects the remaining fuel amount with the liquid level of fuel in the fuel tank, a detected value fluctuates due to fuel oscillation or the like according to the behavior of the vehicle. Accordingly, if the detected value of the fuel sender is displayed on a fuel gauge provided in a meter or the like in the vehicle interior as a remaining fuel amount as it is, the indication value of the fuel gauge which should be decreased little by little except for during refueling rapidly fluctuates up and down, or the like, and a driver or the like may feel discomfort. For this reason, a technique for suppressing rapid fluctuation of the indication value of the fuel gauge has been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-17925 (JP 2015-17925 A)).
In JP 2015-17925 A, since the indication value of the fuel gauge is calculated by sequentially subtracting a subtraction value according to a fuel consumption amount from a detected value of the fuel sender when refueling is completed, it is possible to prevent rapid fluctuation of the indication value of the fuel gauge according to the behavior of the vehicle or the like. However, in order to prevent increase of a difference between the indication value of the fuel gauge and the detected value of the fuel sender due to accumulation of errors in calculation of the subtraction value, in a case where the indication value of the fuel gauge tends to continue to be smaller than the detected value of the fuel sender, the above-described subtraction value (a correction coefficient by which the fuel consumption amount is multiplied) is made small, and in a case where the indication value of the fuel gauge tends to continue to be larger than the detected value of the fuel sender, the above-described subtraction value (correction coefficient) is made large.
In the technique described in JP 2010-243368 A, when sequentially updating the indication value of the fuel gauge according to the detected value of the fuel sender, the change rate of the indication value of the fuel gauge is limited to a comparatively low rate, thereby suppressing rapid fluctuation of the indication value of the fuel gauge according to the behavior of the vehicle or the like.